Stay
by Kate Roberts
Summary: My first E/C fic, not what you think...rated T for language


**Sorry for the double post! for some reason FF didn't format it correctly! ~K  
><strong>

**Yes, a new fic by me :) it will only have two chapters (this one and another one coming soon)  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy reading it :)**

**Thanks to Lily-Starbuck for the BETA :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI Miami or any of the characters, they belong to CBS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Calleigh heard the front door close and opened her eyes to glance at the clock. 1 am. Tears filled her eyes; this was the fifth night this week he came home late.<p>

"I was at work." He'd say the next day, but Calleigh could smell the woman's perfume on him. He couldn't even bother to shower before getting into bed with her. She heard him walk into the bedroom, not even making an effort to be quiet as if he wanted her to know. She heard him undress before he went into the bathroom. It was only a few minutes until he came back out and got into bed, he did so without kissing her or whispering an 'I love you' like he used to years ago.

* * *

><p>The next morning Calleigh got up at seven as per usual; she turned on the coffee maker and got started on breakfast. The bacon had just finished cooking when Eric walked into the kitchen. He walked past Calleigh and got his coffee mug from the cupboard without a word.<p>

"Good morning." The blonde smiled.

"Morning," He replied. "Did we get the paper?"

"It's on the table," She pointed out. He sat at the table and opened the paper. Calleigh fixed them both plates and went to sit with him.

"Work run late last night?"

"Yep." Eric replied from behind his paper. Calleigh took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"Honey, I was thinking our ten year anniversary is next month. We should book a vacation."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." He replied, filling Calleigh with new hope that they were still good.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked. Eric put the paper down and pulled his breakfast plate closer.

"Doesn't matter, you can choose."

"But sweetheart, this is special we should choose together."

"Calleigh I really don't care, just pick a destination and book." He snapped.

"Okay," She replied quietly. When the two finished eating Calleigh went to shower and dress. The water flowed down her body but it couldn't wash away the hurt she felt. After a quick shower she put on a pair of pants and a green shirt and stepped into the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

"I'm headed to work now would you like me to wait for you." Calleigh asked as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

"Nah. I'll finish this then shower before I go into work. I'll see you there." He replied. Calleigh nodded and climbed on the bed to kiss him. He barely turned to look at her. Calleigh grabbed her purse and went out to the kitchen to grab a second cup of coffee. On the counter a cell phone vibrated.

"Eric! Your phone's ringing." Calleigh yelled at him. The blonde threw a quick glance at the caller ID. Her heart sank when she saw Natalia's name, picture and number. How dare she call him after he's spent the whole night over? Calleigh considered answering but decided it was better not to; Eric was still hers after all they were married. Calleigh quickly filled her coffee mug and headed to work. Hopefully the cases would take her mind off of things. She also made a mental note to look at trips. She put the car into reverse and pulled out the driveway ready to face the day.

* * *

><p>The day had been pretty quiet so Calleigh got to go home at five-thirty. She fixed a quick Chicken Parmesan for dinner and waited to see if Eric would come home. To her surprise, he walked through the door promptly at six with a dozen roses in hand.<p>

"Hey gorgeous!" He said kissing her, "I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour this morning. I got in late from work last night and didn't get enough sleep." He handed her the flowers. "I would love to go on a vacation with you for our anniversary." Eric flashed her a charming smile. "We can talk about it over dinner." Calleigh smiled. He was finally coming to his senses. The two sat at the table with their plates.

"For our vacation, I was thinking Italy, Florence maybe or even Tuscany."

"It sounds great! How long would we go for?"

"A week, maybe two?"

"Sounds perfect! Just the two of us." The blonde smiled. After dinner they both washed the dishes.

"Wanna catch a movie? Netflicks has some great ones." Eric asked.

"Sure. Let me change and I'll be right there." Calleigh replied. He was finally coming to his senses and learning that his place was with her. The blonde changed into a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. When she walked out into the bedroom Eric was coming to meet her.

"Babe work called, I have to go. Raincheck?"

"No!" Calleigh almost screamed. "No! This is your night off! Call them back and tell them you can't! Tell them you want to stay here with me! Eric do this for me, please, I am begging you! Please!"

"I can't! I have to go." He replied without throwing another glance at her. He kissed her quickly and left, leaving Calleigh in tears, on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nextlast chapter coming soon! **

**I love reviews!**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
